Individuals may wish to apply to various programs, or apply for benefits through an application process. An application process may require significant correspondence between the individual (or a representative of the individual) and the agency responsible for implementing the application process. These correspondences may include paper documents that are mailed between the agency and an individual. The agency may also use an online electronic system to streamline the application process.